The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connector assemblies having alignment pins for aligning an electrical component of the assembly with an electrical connector of the assembly.
Some electrical connectors include an array of electrical contacts arranged on a mating face of the connector that engage a corresponding array of electrical contacts on an electrical component. Because of the relatively large number of electrical contacts associated with some contemporary connectors and components, frictional and deflectional resistance to engagement and disengagement of the electrical contacts can be relatively large, which may make it difficult for a person to connect and disconnect the electrical connector and component. To facilitate easier connection and disconnection of electrical connectors and components, zero insertion force (ZIF) and low insertion force (LIF) connectors have been developed. Some ZIF and LIF connectors include a base that holds the array of electrical contacts and a cover that includes a corresponding array of openings. The cover is slidable relative to the base such that when the cover is an open position relative to the base, the electrical contacts of the electrical component are insertable through the openings in the cover without engaging the electrical contacts of the base, and therefore without encountering insertion resistance. When the cover is moved relative to the base into a closed position, the electrical contacts of the electrical component are translated into engagement with the electrical contacts held within the base of the electrical connector. Movement of the cover back to the open position retracts the electrical contacts of the electrical component from engagement with the electrical contacts held by the base to thereby release the electrical component for removal from the connector.
However, some known ZIF and LIF connectors do not prevent movement of the cover relative to the base before the electrical component is properly positioned on the cover. Specifically, the cover can be moved to the closed position when the electrical contacts of the electrical component are only partially received within the openings. When the electrical contacts of the electrical component are only partially received within the openings, the electrical contacts of the electrical component and connector may be misaligned such that when the cover is moved to the closed position the electrical contacts may be damaged due to improper engagement thereof. Moreover, when the cover is moved to the closed position before the electrical component is properly positioned on the cover, a user may still have to overcome a relatively large resistance to complete the engagement between the electrical connector and component. Furthermore, the cover adds an additional component to known ZIF and LIF connectors.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical connector assembly that prevents electrical contacts of a component from engaging electrical contacts of the connector unless the component is properly positioned on the connector.